hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Faceclaims
Please list all faceclaims and connected characters here. For the purpose of keeping up so we don't have too many double-faceclaims or even triple-faceclaims! If you use the same faceclaim for two characters but the hair colour is different, please make a note in (here) next to the character. Alphabetical order is best! This is for CURRENT faceclaims, so update it if you change it being of aging or whatever else. Male Characters A Abyss - Matthew Goode Adrastos - Henry Cavill Akin Arcanus - Cillian Murphy (dark images/Batman trilogy) Akos von Doom - Boyd Holbrook Alarik Reinhardt - Joseph Fiennes Alexander Mortain - Ed Westwick Alistaire Smythe - Casey Taylor Ambros Alpin - Milo Ventimiglia Amon Reinhardt - Ralph Fiennes Anderson - Jonathan Aris Andrew Warren - Warren Kole Antonio Stark - Jonathan Rhys Meyers Aodh Moriarty - Mads Mikkelsen Ardan Moriarty - Gaspard Ulliel Are Lokisønn - Chace Crawford Artie Maddicks - Bryce Hodgson Aurel Lupei - Noah Mills Avel - Stas Svetlichnyy B Barnell Bohusk - Adam Brody Ben Reilly - Hunter Parrish (blonde + brown hair) Blake Wolff - Jude Law (black and white images) Bobby Drake - Shawn Ashmore Bruce Banner - Mark Ruffalo Bucky Barnes - Sebastian Stan C Caden Holmes - Joseph Morgan Calix Moriarty - Harry Treadaway Calum Crawford - Jamie Campbell Bower Carsten Rothstein - Rupert Friend Caspian Arkwright - Jude Law (colour images) Charles Xavier - James McAvoy Chester Phillips - Tommy Lee Jones Clint Barton - Jeremy Renner D Dante - Logan Lerman Dexter Dimmock - Paul Chequer Dietrich Jäger - Joseph Gordon-Levitt Doc - Greg Nawrat Dominic Gray - Wes Bentley Domitian Evander - Andrew Garfield (Social Network) Dr. Locke - Gary Oldman Dragomir - Ben Hudson E Eoin Moriarty - Nicholas Hoult Erik Lehnsherr - Michael Fassbender Ewan Grimes - Ewan McGregor F Florian - Lennart Richter Forseti - Orlando Bloom (Legolas) G Gregory Lestrade - Rupert Graves Griffin - Joel Courtney H Hans Loewe - Matthias Schweighöfer Harry Holmes - Nathaniel Buzolic Henry McCoy - (X3 Beast) I Innokenti Romanoff - - toddler J Jack the Ripper - Artur Daniyarov Jaegar Falken - Christian Bale James B. Barnes - Jensen Ackles James V. Barnes - Shawn Roberts James Moriarty - Cillian Murphy James Rogers - Marcus Hedbrandh JARVIS - Paul Bettany Jasper Caillte - Sam Claflin Jasper Sitwell - Hayden Christensen Jethro Ives - Alexander Skarsgård Jim Moriarty - Andrew Scott Joakim - Harry Lloyd Johann Schmidt - Hugo Weaving John Watson - Martin Freeman Johnny Storm - Niclas Gillis Jonathan Richards - Tom Felton Julian Keller - Jeremy Young K Kieran Hayes - Matt Bomer L Lazar Ivanovic - Andrija Bikic Lester Holmes - Andrew Lee Potts Lief Sigsteinn - Brendan Urie Logan J. Howlett - Hugh Jackman Loki - Tom Hiddleston (from Thor) Loki - Alan Cumming (from Son of the Mask) Lothar Schmidt - Guntars Asmanis M Magni Thorson - Bartek Borowiec Malachi Xavier - Adel Jord Mathias Xavier - Mathias Lauridsen Michael Asher - Penn Badgley Mycroft Holmes - Mark Gatiss N Narcissus Holmes - Matthew McConaughey Neo Osten - Sterling Beaumon Nex - Ian Harding Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson Nikon Romanov - Michael Gstoettner Norman Osborn - Willem Dafoe O Oliver Leek - Karl Theobald Oscar Williams - Ben Whishaw Oskar Vogel - Vincent Lacrocq P Peter Parker - Andrew Garfield Pietro Maximoff - Jeremy Dufour Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg Q R Rain Arkwright - Olivier Vervelle Reed Richards - Ioan Gruffudd Regulus Abandanato - Kodi Smit-McPhee Rex - Tom Sturridge S Sabre - Jake Abel Scott Summers - James Marsden Sherlock Holmes - Benedict Cumberbatch Sherrinford Holmes - Ben Miller Shiro Yoshida - Takeshi Kaneshiro Siger Holmes - Hugh Laurie Simon Hall - Xavier Samuel Sindre Schmidt - Asa Butterfield Søren Njord - Jason Wilder Steve Rogers - Chris Evans Sweeney Todd - Johnny Depp T The Examiner - Robert Lindsay Thor Odinson - Chris Hemsworth Tony Stark - Robert Downey Jr. Tor Larsen - Steven R. McQueen Tyr Odinson - Viggo Mortensen (Lord of the Rings images) T'Challa - Idris Elba U V Vallen Holmes - Tom Hiddleston (ginger) Varnaz - Colin O'Donoghue Venom - Topher Grace Victor Creed - Liev Schreiber Victor Von Doom - Julian McMahon W Warren Worthington III - Justin Hartley X Y Z Zachary Williams - Zachary Quinto Zero - Mat Gordon Female Characters A Alejandra Cazador - Michelle Rodriguez Alice Fontaine - Amy Lee Alyona Levkova - Amanda Seyfried Anthea - Lisa McAllister Ariana Barnes - Emma Stone B Beatrix Noctus - Clementine Delauney C Cordula - Grace Meridan D Dýrhildr - Liv Tyler E Elowen Creed - Jessica Stam Enola Holmes - Emily Blunt F Frigga - Rene Russo G H Hela Lokidottir - Kaya Scodelario Hope Abbott - Alexandra Daddario I Irene Adler - Lara Pulver J K Katarina Sparrow - Manuela Kraller L Leyu Yoshida - Karen Miyama Lore Saskia - Saoirse Ronan M Milady Holmes - Milla Jovovich Miranda Priestly - Meryl Streep Molly Hooper - Louise Brealey N Natasha Romanoff - Scarlett Johansson Nemesis - Katie McGrath O Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) - Eva Green P Peggy Carter - Hayley Atwell Pepper Potts - Gwyneth Paltrow Q R Rahne Sinclair - Bryce Dallas Howard Raven Darkhölme - Summer Glau S Susan Storm - Jennifer Lawrence T U V Victoria Holmes - Hudson Leick Viktoria Samhain - Emma Watson Violet Holmes - Zoe Wanamaker W Wednesday Adler - Ulya True X Xi'an Manh - Zhang Ziyi Y Z Category:Characters Category:Administration